


Who

by Wai_ren



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wai_ren/pseuds/Wai_ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who

Who?

Just another mission. 

Who?

That shield, it reminds me of something

Who?

Blue eyes, blue eyes. The sea. water. Ice. Downing. Cold

....who?

Bucky's Metal fist bit into red and white. Pummel him, destroy. You are the winter soldier

But why is he looking at me like that?

His knife misses the american by a breathe of air. But he doesn't drop his gaze. Even as the beads of perspiration begin to roll down his face. His features are twisted with concentration. With agony, with teeth grinding why why why.

Why bucky.

Bucky?

Who the hell is bucky?

This man is delusional. Hes looking at me like hes known me his entire, pathetic life. It matters not, i just have to finish this mission. 

Bucky? 

The word is an echno, a remnant of a time passed. 

It does not belong

I remember! 

Tendrils of electricity root and grow from electric plates. Leather holding me down. They invade my brain like worms burrowing into soil. Ugly thing, it eats everything, leaving shit.

Blank.

Who?

Bucky!

Blue eyes, blue eyes.

Stop looking at me. I dont know you. I am the winter soldier. You are my mission. 

Then finish it

But i cant. 

Steve. 

I don't know what I'm saying

My tongue kicks around the syllable. Flicking the dust off the ancient word. 

His eyes widen, through bruised and bloody red and black, the blue shines through

No.

Who?

Just another mission


End file.
